This invention relates to a safety device for a motorcycle and, more particularly, to a stand-actuated alerting device to warn a motorcycle driver that the side stand of the motorcycle is down.
Motorcycles have gained enormous popularity in the past decade, and accompanying the gain in popularity has been an increase in death and injuries resulting from motorcycle accidents. The purpose of the present invention is to prevent one cause of motorcycle accidents, namely the side stand on the motorcycle being "down" in its supporting position while the motorcycle is being driven.
As most experienced motorcyclists are aware, a side stand can pose a serious threat to the safety of a motorcyclist if it is not in its "up" or stored position while the motorcycle is being driven. The danger to the motorcyclist normally is the greatest when the motorcycle is leaned by the driver to negotiate a turn and the side stand is thereby brought into contact with the ground. The contact between the ground and the side stand while the motorcycle is moving will often cause the motorcycle to jerk or spin, and, in such a situation, a motorcyclist can easily lose control of the motorcycle.
Some side stands have been designed so that if they are down and come into contact with the ground they will be immediately pushed by the ground away into their up position. However, these side stands have not eliminated the danger. Depending on how and where the ground contacts the side stand, the condition of the ground surface, and the construction of the side stand, the stand may or may not be pushed into the up position. Even if it is pushed into the up position, the momentary contact with the ground is often enough to jerk or otherwise affect the movement of the motorcycle. Even if the movement of the motorcycle is not at all affected, the driver can be startled upon hearing the side stand strike the ground and thereby be dangerously distracted.
Insofar as is known, there is no prior art teaching the installation of a safety alerting device on a motorcycle to alert a driver if the stand is down.